Anywhere
by sarralynsalmalin
Summary: DaineNumairwhat happens when the wildmage and blackrobe decide to tell their friends about their relationship? With musical selection, because that makes it better. oneshot. Rated T for implied elements. Enjoy! Please Read and Review!Thanks. Sarra.


Anywhere

Ok, so this is a songfic-type of one-shot about Daine and Numair just after all their friends have found out about their love for each other-and they are not pleased about it at all. So what else is there to do but…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the mighty Tamora Pierce, the song to the wonderful Amy Lee and Evanescence, and I own nothing! It's sad, really.

* * *

Daine Sarrasri was in the form of a sparrow, hidden in between the branches of a thick oak tree in the Swoop's moonlit garden, when her lover Numair Salmalin crept out of the door leading to the kitchens. He peered up at the tree where she perched. "Daine?"

She flew down in front of him, regaining her human-unclothed- shape as she touched the ground. She was swept up in his tight embrace immediately, his lips on her own. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Magelet, what were we thinking?" He whispered into her smoky brown curls, holding her close.

"I don't know," she choked, throat thick with misery, "I didn't think it- it would-would go over so- so-" She buried her face in his white tunic, trying to block out the pain, the hurt, filling her, threatening to burst forth in a torrent of insuppressible rage… For she and Numair had just told their closest friends-Onua, Alanna, George, Buri and Raoul- about what had transpired in the Divine Realms. The whole story, not just the parts they had told the King, including the romance which had continued-grown-from the end of the Immortals War. Although the shock was expected, the hearty disapproval was not. Their friends had refused to listen, insisting that Numair was taking advantage of her, before attempting to separate them. They were still frozen in place where the two had left them.

"What will we do? Because I am _not_ going to lose you, Daine," said Numair, his own eyes moist as he stared down in to hers.

Their blue-grey colour darkened as she looked at him in the light that spilled out of the still-open door behind them. She leaned closer to him, and started to sing quietly.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and_

_Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you, but_

_At sweet night, you are my own_

Although her voice shook slightly, her step was firm as she pulled him over to a secreted doorway. Following, Numair recognized her room only when he stepped into it. They had spent far more time in his room.

_Take my hand_

She sat him on the bed and turned away, pulling a on shirt and breeches from her pack. She silently woke Kitten, and for once the dragonet was quiet and she climbed into Numair's lap. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, Daine faced him again. Her voice gave him the shivers, and what it was saying was almost more then he could comprehend.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half-way to anywhere_

_Where love is more then just your name_

Swiftly and silently they crept to Numair's room. There was no noise from the dining hall, but why take chances? thought Numair silently. I can't believe we're doing this, really running away. But it will be worth it, to be with my magelet. _My magelet_ They looked into the hall as they passed, to see their friends-or maybe not friends, he thought with a grimace-still stuck in position, although the spell would only last another half-hour, at most. They entered the stables. Numair set Kitten in her carry case on Mangle, and Daine continued singing softly as she readied Cloud and Spots.

_I have dreamt_

_Of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I can not dream anymore_

_Let's run away _

_I'll take you there_

With only a few muffled hoof beats and the creak of a stable door, they were out, into the cleared space in front of the castle. They stopped for a moment, breath fogging in the late-night chill.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half-way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

Daine turned to Numair, and he could see the pain in her eyes that mirrored the agony in his heart. But there was nothing he could do. He looked back at Pirate's Swoop.

_Forget this life, _

_Come with me _

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

Nudging Spots, Numair came up alongside Cloud as Daine turned away from the castle and everything it represented. He reached out and grasped her hand, drawing some of her strength from the contact.

_Forget this life, _

_Come with me _

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

He looked in her eyes once more before Spots and Cloud moved forwards of their own accord, and they were lost in the mist.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down _

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half-way to anywhere_

* * *

Sigh. That is one of the best songs I have ever heard-definitely my favourite… So, what did you think? Did you like it at all, even the teensiest little bit? Just a smidgen? It's my second attempt at a story, so any reviews will be helpful so that I can improve!!

Even insult me, I don't even care. I would just like to know that someone reads these stories. Thank you for putting up with me!

**p.s.**- The song is on youtube under 'anywhere' by Evanescence, you should check it out, it's wonderful.

Thank you again,

Sarra


End file.
